Josh
Josh is a grey chipmunk who sports a blue cap with SPACE on it and a light blue shirt with Saturn on it. He has glasses due to shortsightedness Character Bio Josh lives next door to his best friend and lab partner Sniffles. He has a high IQ (not as high as Sniffles) and does well at his school. His favourite subjects are Science, History and Art. He likes to draw pictures of some things he likes (Biplanes, planets and even himself). He dislikes wasps, lightning and needles. His most torturous and traumatic death was when he was mangled by a shark when he went diving. One of his greatest achievements was when he made a patio sized picture of an ambulance before his hospital appointment. That was due to him being bored. He has been making big pictures since then. Most embarrasingly, he made a picture of himself showering at a spa. Sometimes, making big pictures would then lead his friends to an unfortunate fate. He accidentally killed Flippy once. His deaths are usually electrocution, boiling or being shredded and mauled. He is soon planned to get his own spinoff series. Episodes Starring Roles #A Gut Feeling #Josh's Space Smoochie #Fright at the Museum #A Slight Breeze #I Nub You Not #Watch Your Weeds #Hoops, I Did It Again #Wave Goodbye #Quadruple Date #Portait of the Party #The Golden Girls #Whole Hearted #The Art of Trash Featuring Roles #The Third Kind of art #Calm Before the Storm #Flippy and his Twenty Appearances #Way Up Pie #Strike! #Finger Food Deaths #The Third Kind of art: Crushed by Handy's helicopter #Way Up Pie: Impaled by Flaky's quills after he completed a skywritten picture of a swallow. #A Gut Feeling: Falls out of sub and splatters on the ground, along with Lumpy. #Calm Before the Storm: Struck by lightning #Fright at the Museum: Head explodes from Pharaoh Wrappy's curse. #A Slight Breeze: Burnt, impaled, and head crushed. #Wave Goodbye: Organs spill out after being pressed in the chest. #Strike!: Decapitated by bowling ball. #Watch Your Weeds: Killed by weedwhacker. #Quadruple Date: Crashes or dies in restaurant's destruction. #Portrait of the Party: Brain pulled out by rake. #The Golden Girls: Spun to pieces by barbed wire. #Whole Hearted: Dies of heart attack after being kissed by Petunia. #Finger Food: Turned into chocolate. #The Art of Trash: Killed in trash compactor. Kills *Gutsy - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Quadruple Date") Big Pictures (Property of Josh) Big Picture - Ambulance.png|Ambulance made at a hospital Big Picture - Butterfly.png|Butterfly made at a butterfly zoo Big Picture - Coal Mine.png|Coal Mine made during his mining shift Big Picture - Fly.png|Fly made at a catering class Big Picture - Helicopter.png|Helicopter made when Josh was doing laundry Big Picture - Oil Rig.png|Oil Rig made at a dockyard Big Picture - Wave.png|Wave made out of water Big Picture - Pyramids.png|Pyramids made out of brown salt at a museum Big Picture - Cat peeking out of window at night.png|Cat peeking out of window made out of Josh's own trash Big Picture - Swan and Cygnet.png|Swan and cygnet made at an aviary Big Picture - Fan.png|Fan made at a hardware and home store Big Picture - Thunderstorm.png|Thunderstorm made out leftover bits of Josh's own plane Big Picture - Satellite.png|Satellite made of stuff from a space museum gift shop Skywritten Swallow.png|Swallow skywritten with Josh's biplane Trivia *He is, so far, the one of two character of British nationality the other being Decker. This could explain why he sometimes mumbles with a British accent. *He has a love for space, as depicted by his cap and shirt. *Some people call him a nerd, but he is actually a geek. *His signature big pictures mostly has catchy music in the background and no sound. Some of the music is duplicated like when Josh made a swan swimming with a cygnet at an aviary, the music is used again when he made a desktop fan at a hardware and home superstore (inspiration caused by seeing Hippy and Giggles keeping cool by fans) *He sometimes creates portraits of his friends. List of friend portraits: Giggles at her birthday party, Cuddles at a toy store, Russell at a maritime museum, Handy at a aquarium, Petunia at a pier, Sniffles at a school, Flippy at an army base, Splendid at a comic convention, Flaky at a courtyard where a spider is and even Lifty and Shifty out of things they stole recently. *He usually uses his computer while he is at home. *Usually when he sees someone dying, he gasps and then whistles nonchalantly *When he completes one of his big pictures, he puts two thumbs up. *So far, the only episodes he survived are Hoops, I Did It Again, Flippy and his Twenty, and I Nub You Not. Causes of inspiration for Big Pictures *Ambulance caused by Josh knowing what takes people to hospitals *Butterfly caused by Josh seeing a Birdwing butterfly *Coal Mine caused by Josh seeing a heap of coal and some carts *Fly caused by a fly buzzing around Josh *Helicopter caused by hearing a helicopter fly by *Oil Rig caused by Josh seeing a rig *Wave caused by Josh spilling his water *Pyramids caused by Josh knowing that mummies were buried in pyramids *Cat caused by Josh looking at a cat peeking out of a window *Swan caused by Josh noticing that there are a lot of stuff in the aviary gift shop *Fan caused by Josh seeing Hippy, Giggles and Nutty keeping cool with fans *Satellite caused by Josh seeing a satellite replica above him *Swallow caused by Josh seeing a swallow by his plane Portraits: *Giggles caused by Josh seeing Giggles hold a birthday card *Cuddles caused by Josh seeing three GTFs hug toy bunnies *Flaky caused by Josh cowering from a spider *Handy caused by Josh seeing a worker drop his tool and pull Handy's angry face *Sniffles caused by Josh seeing an experiment explode *Flippy caused by Josh seeing army clothes *Splendid caused by Josh seeing some of his friend read Splendid comics *Russell caused by Josh holding a hook *Petunia caused by Josh smelling perfume from nearby *Lifty and Shifty caused by Josh peeking inside their truck Category:Fan Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters